The Other Half
by questions
Summary: Jazz has been an orphan all her life, adopted one day and abandoned the next. One day after the Taylors adopt her and every thing seems right but for some unknown reason they pack up move to England when Voldermort is back. And what's with the weird dream
1. Nightmares

Ok for those who don't know I already had wrote like 11 chapters of this story but ran in to trouble. So I had to restart, but here is the first chapter completely fixed! some of this chapter you can actually find in the last book but is altered just a bit for my AU. fames are welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters. I do however own my own O.Cs and my plot.ï

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

She was chasing this woman, called Bellatrix,who had killed some one important and special to her or at least she thought he was. He had black hair and looked rugged, like he had been living in some dark, dirty and horrible place for months.

'I got to catch her! What the? Brains?' She was in a room with swimming brains, Bellatrix, the woman ahead of her, aimed a curse towards her. One of the tanks rose into the air and tipped. She was deluged in the foul-smelling wothin: the brains slipped and slid and began spinning thier long coloured tentacles.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" She cried, and the brains flew off her into the air.

'I won't let her get away. She killed Sirius.' She thought jumpng over a girl who was growning on the floor, past the young girl, past a red haired boy giggling feebly, past the unconscious girl and into a circular room with doors that looked the exact same.

"Where's the exit!" She shouted in a deep male voice. "Where's the way out?"

As if the room had been waiting for her to shout that, the door right behind her opened. She could hear the a lift at the end of the torch lit hallway and sprinted towards it. She slammed a fisrt on the button to activate the second lift.It jangled andbanged as it lowered.'Come on, come on,' she thought impatiently. The grilles slid opened and she dashed in side and hammered on the button to the 'Atrium'. She forced her way through the gate that where not fully opened to findBellatrixalmost atthe telephone lift.

Bellatrix turned around andaimed another spell at her. she dodged behind the fountain of MAgical Brethren: the spell zoomed past her and hit the wrought-gold gates at the other end of the Atrium so that they rang like bells. Bellatrix had stopped running.

"Come out, come out, little Harry!" she called in a mock baby voice, which echoed oof the polished wooden floors. "What didyou come after me for, then? i thought you were hereto avenge my dear cousin!"

"I am!" She shouted , and a score ofgoshtly echoes seemed to chorus_**I**_**_am! I am! I am! _**all around the room.

"Ahhhhhh... did you_love_ him, little baby Harry?"

So much hatred that she had never felt before rose up; she jumped out from behind the fountain and bellowed "C_rucio!_"

Bellatrix screamed: the spell had knocked her off her feet, but she did not wirthe and shrieked with pain as Neville had - she was already back on her feet, breathless,no longer laughing.

" Never used an Unfogivable soell before have you, boy?" Bellatrix yelled, her baby voice gone. "You need to _mean_ then, Potter! You need to reallty want to cause pain - to enjoy it - righteous anger wont hurt me for long - I'll showyou how it is done, shallI? I'll give you a lesson -"

She was all ready behind the fountain before Bellatrix had been back on her feet and was now edging her way around on the other side when Bellatrix screamed, " _Crucio_" forcing her to to duck down again as the cenetaur's arm, holding the bow, span off and land with acrash on the floor a short distance from the golden wizard's head.

"Potter, you cannot win againstme!" Bellatrix cried.

She could hear Bellatrux moving to the right, trying to get a clear shot of her. She backed around the statue away form Bellatrix, crouching behind the centaur's legs, her head level with the house-elf's.

"I was and am the dark lord's most loyal servant. I learned the Dark Arts from him, and I know spells of such power that you, pathetic little boy, can never hope to compete -"

"_Stupefy!"_ She yelled. She had edged right around to where the goblin stood beaming up at the now headless wizard and taken aim at her abck as she peered around the fountain. Bellatrix reacted so fast she barely had time to duck.

"_Protego"_

The jet of red light that was her own Stunning Spell , bounced off Bellatrix's shield and back at her. She scrambled back behind the fountain and one of the goblins ear went flying across the room.

"Potter I'm going to giveyou one chance!" Shouted Bellatrix. "Give me the prophecy-just roll it out towards me and I may spare your life!"

She started to laugh, she couldn't help it. She could only laugh at Bellatrix.

"Well you're going to have to kill me, because it's gone!" She roared. As soon as she had yelled those words, pain seared across her forehead. Some one was angry and he knew that this information was true ."And he knows!" She laughed madly, "Your dear old mate Voldemort isn't going to be happy with you, is he?"

"What? What do you mean?" Bellatrix cried, and for the first time there was a hint of fear in her voice.

"It smashed when I was trying to get Neville up the stairs. And nobody heard what it said." She laughed evilly, her forehead started to burn making her eyes stream.

"LIAR!" ScreamedBellatrix. There was terror behind her screams. "YOU'VE GOT IT POTTER, AND YOU WILL GIVE IT TO ME!Accio prophecy! ACCIO PROPHECY!" Bellatrix shrieked desperately.

Nothing happened. She just laughed. "Nothing there!" she shouted. "Nothing to summon! It smashed and nobody heard what it said, tell you're boss that!"

"No!" Bellatrix screamed."It's not true! You're lying! MASTER, I TRIED. I TRIED – DO NOT PUNISH ME-"

"Don't waste your breath, she yelled, her eyes screwed up against the pain on her forehead, now more terible than ever. "He can't hear you"

"Can't I Potter?" Said a high, cold voice.

She spun around. To her horror she was face to face with the most feared person in the whole Wizarding community, Voldemort. She had heard the stories that Harry Potter had been saying about him returning. She had dreamt about him coming back the night Harry claimed it happened and wished she would never have to see that chilling face ever again. She still had chills just about thinking of that dream.

_**-**_**_-_**

Jazz woke up in a cold sweat, her palms were sweaty and she was breathing fast. It was another one of those nightmares. Jazz was frozen in place staring at the marble stone ceiling. Her breath was raged, and she couldn't stop sahking.She slowly started to take in every thing she had just whiteness. It was all so real, her head was still burning from it. All though thios was not the first time she had a dream like this. She had seen the other attempts of Voldemort trying to regain the power he once had only to be ruined by Harry Potter.

Still shaking by what just happened, she slowly rolled over to her bedside table and turned on the light. Her small lamp aliuminated her small dormitory that she sahared with five other girls. On her bedside table she had a glass of water anda book she was reading.

'Why diddoI keep having these dreams?I'm not even the slightest bit related to him. I liveon the other side of the Atlantic for crying out loud!' Jazz thought rolling back onto her back.

Jasmine, or Jazz as her friends called her, was 5.4", has short brownish, blonde hair with neon green streaks, sharp and observant hazel-green eyes that appear blue depending on her mood, she has long legs so that she can run fast and has a spunky kick ass attitude. It was finally hot enough for Jazz to tan, and her hair that had been turning brown now has blonde streaks in them. The blonde is brought out by the neon green streaks that had been recently redone.

Jazz sat up and looked around her dormroom at Hegsmith Academy. All of the others girls were sleeping. To her right,Allison was snoring, to her left was her best friend Anniesleep peacefully. Jazzsilently got up and walked over to the openwindow. She could almost see the whole grounds from the window. The moon was high and sparklingmagicallyon the lake.

"I'll go for a walk that usually clears my head." Shesaid to herselfto herself. "It's aperfect night and maybe it'll clear my head."

Jazz slipped on her black cloak over her moon and stars P.Js, and slipped quietly out into the common room. The fire had gone out and the house elves had come and gone. Books that were left out were neetly stacked on the long coffee table and some new messages had been put up on the bullitonboard.Jazz tiptoed through the long, pitch-black hallways to the entrance hall and headed towards the door. She could hearone of the gosht that was on duty singing in the back ground.

She quietly slipped out and made her way down the hill to the lake. This was her favourite place on the grounds. It was so peaceful out here, especialy at night. The stars were bright and every now and then you could see a shooting star zoom by. Jazz got her breath and made a wish on one. She had always lived in cities and never got to see any. Slowly Jazz sat down by a Juniper tree. Staring blankly out to the lake, thinking about what happened, slowlyJazz's eyesbegan to close...

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

ok so what did u think hate it love? Come on let me know . Come on bring it on! Lol any way as u already know this is my story that I had ready written 11 chp on but had to fix some thing so to all that were reading it before let me know if u like this beginning better k? k! RR PLZ!


	2. The News

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it characters but I do own my own O.Cs and plotï

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

(Sound of birds chirping in the background and laughter from students in the distance.)

'Ugh... morning? '

Jazz opened her eyes to find that she was staring out onto the lake. It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shinning and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Sleepily she stood up and looked around a little confused.

'What the...? Oh yeah. I must of have fallen a sleep last night. '

Jazz turned around and looked up at Hogsmith Academe. The old castle lit up by the morning light seemed very mysterious. Almost as if it knew what happened in side the castle and on it's grounds. That u couldn't keep anything from this castle. There have been stories of people hearing whispers among hallways where there are no portraits. There weren't even any ghost near by, in fact the whispers sounded more like moans and creeks if u listened close enough. A chill ran down Jazz's spine. Shaking out the thought from her head she started towards the castle.

As Jazz made her way up the hill to the castle, her sister Kimberly, or Kiwi as every one called her because Kimberly was to formal for her, was heading down the lawn with a group of friends to the mystical garden.

"Hey Jazz nice P.Js, are those the one that mom gave you for Christmas?"

"What are you talk-."Jazz looked down and realised she was still in her P.Js from last night. They where a boxer pants and tank top set with glow in the dark moons and stars.

'Shit! How could I forget!? At least its Saturday and I didn't miss any classes or I would be in serious trouble. '

Jazz wrapped her black cloak around her and ran all the way back to her dorm.

After Jazz had changed she went down stairs to the Great Hall or as the students called it the 'Hazy Hall'. 'Hazy Hall' was given its name after a couple of pranksters did some kind of jinx to the ceiling to make it like the jinxed ceiling at Hogwarts. Only it went wrong and now the ceiling show this hazy picture of what seems to be muggles homes, but of course it could be any thing since it's so hazy.

Jazz sat down at her usual place at the Eliza house table. As soon as she sat down in the owl post arrived. As usual Jazz received the Saturday issue of the Daily Prophets.

'**HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED RETURNS'**

**' _In a brief statement on Friday night, Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge confirmed that He Who Must Not Be Named has returned to this and is once more active...'_**

' What! No, that can't be true! It just can't. ' Jazz thought to herself reading the article wide eyedwith disbelief and shock on her face.

"Uh oh, I know that look."

Jazz looked up to find her friend Annie, sit down for breakfast. Annie has long blonde hair that was always braided into a million different braids then put into pigtails. She had sharp, dark, deep blue eyes that could almost stop you in your steps with one glance. Jazz was use to them now but when she moved here from Manitoba Jazz would stop talking. Annie's eyes were so mysterious, but then again she had seen a lot of death and murders in her time. Her father had murdered her mother when she was 9 and when he turned towards her she ran from the house and spent her days wandering and begging for food on the streets of New York. Eventually she was adopted from the St. Joseph's orphanage and was brought up to Quebec when the same thing that had happened to Jazz happened to her. Weird things started to happen, like classes disappearing, things levitating so she was left in Montreal that's when she met Jazz. They had hit it off from one.

Jazz would wonder some times what was behind them. They stopped bugging her when Annie had told her what had happened. How the nights were long and cold, how there were robbers and rapist around a lot of the corners in the alleys. She had almost been in a tight spot but luckily she was able to slip through his gripe on her hair. That's when she started to sleep through the day and be awake and alert during the night.

Annie was wearing the lime green shirt that Jazz had given her. They had slits in them to expose a black T underneath, plus the shoulders where cut off. She was also wearing her favourite pair of pants that had been worn out over the years, slick black with a bit of a flare at the bottom and now they had holes on the knees.

"Don't tell me," she said teasingly. "You had another one of those dreams and they've come true."

"Yeah," Jazz said quietly. Annie was the only one who Jazz had ever told about the dreams.

"Here take a look at this." Jazz said, chucking the newspaper at Annie.

Jazz watched as Annie's jaw fall in amazement.

"Wow. I saw you run out of the dorm but I didn't think it was this serious." Annie passed back the newspaper to Jazz.

Jazz continued reading the paper.

' _**We believe that the Dementors are currently taking direct orders from Lord – Thingy.'**_

Jazz chuckled. 'Excuses' she thought to herself

"What?"

"Oh it just Fudge can't even bring himself to say Lord Voldemort, he has to say Lord – Thingy, or Lord – uh well u know who I mean. Man if only he had believed Harry and Professor Dumbledore when they said he had came back instead of thinking that Dumbledore was building an army to take power of the Ministry."

"What? How do you know that?"

Jazz thought back to the ending of summer. She over heard her parents talking about the affairs over seas. How they where shocked and disgusted in how the Minister of magic had become power hunger and had a few bolts to loose.

"I over heard my mom and dad talking. How they know I have no idea." Jazz laughed

An owl swooped down out of nowhere and dropped a letter right in front of Jazz. The letter read...

"**_The family is moving after term to England. Say good bye to your friends. No discussion. _**

_**Love Mom and Dad. XOXOX**_

'MOVING! What how could they do this! Didn't they see the headliner? '


	3. Change

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or it characters but I do own my characters and my plot.ï

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"WHAT! WE CAN'T MOVE! I JUST MADE NEW FRIENDS HERE. I'M STARTING MY OWLS NEXT YEAR! HOGWARTS OWLS ARE SEPOSED TO BE THE HARDEST OWLS! How can they do this to me! " Kiwi sobbed, "First they make me move here from Calgary, making me leave my best friend Liz. Now they want us to move to England! I HAD IT I'M NOT MOVING ANY MORE! THEY CAN'T MAKE ME! They can't make!"

Kiwi threw herself down on her bed and screamed into her pillow.

Kiwi was 5'2", had long black hair with fuschia strikes that was usually pulled back into a ponytail. It wasn't till supper when Jazz had told her the news about them moving. Kiwi immediately ran from the Hazy Hall, of course making a big scene. She was taking it really bad.

Jazz got up from her chair and sat down beside sister who was now crying into her pillow. Kiwi spent two hours lock up in her dorm not letting anyone in. it took another half-hour before she made up her mind if she wanted to see her sister. Then who knows how long it was that she kept crying and complaining saying things like, it's not fair or how can they do this to me. Finally Kiwi fell asleep out of complete exhaustion and dizziness. Jazz walked down the stairs in to the Eliza common room to find Annie was still there. Its was well past midnight and the only times Annie stayed up that late was for assignments that the teacher bombarded on them or parties.

"What are you still doing up?"

"Waiting for you silly. How is she?"

"She'll live. Call me mean or whatever, but I really don't care. I'll go crazy if I hear anymore more of 'it's not fair!' or 'If we never had moved in the first place to adopt you then this never would have happened!' I mean it's enough to drive anyone crazy." Jazz said flopping down and one of the lazy boys. "I mean as if they came here to adopt me. I mean they moved here cause our mom had been transferred. Now they want us to go to England. I wonder why. But still where he is! Haven't they heard the news?"

Annie just sat there in silence listening to her friend.

"Man, I've moved around a lot, from foster home to foster home. Mr. and Mrs. Taylor are the nicest foster parents I've ever had. That and the fact that they're like us too. It's just," Jazz sighed.

It wasn't easy being a witch and being an orphan. When she was little, weird things keep happening wherever she went. Muggle fosters keep getting crept out and sent her back to the orphanage. The last fosters before the Taylor, had moved to Montreal and left her here at the orphanage. That's when she started Hogsmith Academy for witchcraft and wizardry. That's also when Jazz meat Annie at the orphanage and became the best of friends.

"I'm going to really miss you Annie. You've been the best friends I can ever remember." Tears started to trickle down Jazz's face.

"Oh Jazz. I'm gonna miss you so much." Annie started.

The girls got up and gave each other a big hug.

"I'm coming with you."

"What?" Jazz sniffled.

"I'm coming."

"What!" Jazz said letting go of Annie and giving her a puzzled look.

"Yeah! When you spent like 5 hours with Kiwi up there, I went to the library thinking that, normal high schools have an exchange student system so why wouldn't we? Right? Well turns out we do."

Jazz couldn't believe her ears.

Annie's coming? No way, this can't be.

A huge smile spread across both girls' faces.

"Just don't get your hope up. Remember I still have to apply for it and I have to get the owners of the orphanage say it's ok."

"Yeah I know but still! It'd be awesome if you did! We could set it up so that you stayed with us and, and then you could travel with us when we move!"

"Wow there Jazz you're getting ahead of your self there." Annie laughed at the excitement that was building in her friend.

The next week it was approved and official. Annie was coming. Not staying with Jazz's folks but was visiting until a week before school started.

'_HIIISSSSSSS.'_

The train came to a stop at the station. There were lots of tears surrounding Jazz, Kiwi, and Annie. Jazz and Annie only had a group of small, close friends. There was Erica, Maria, Jocelyn, Nick and Andrew. They didn't have as big as a good bye party as Kiwi of course; she was the most popular fourth year girl.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mr. Taylor shut the trunk on his '97 caravan and got in the car.

"Well girls," he began, "We're off to the airport to start our new life in England. "

Kiwi spent all week ignoring her father, she had been in a bad mood ever since she found out the news. There was steam practically pouring out of her ears. Annie and Jazz on the other hand where glad to leave behind this place be cause of some of the memories, but they also where sad to leave because this was the only place that they had actually enjoyed living in.

The plane took off and the in-flight movies began. Jazz looked out the window she saw the lights of Montreal disappearing below them.

'Well good by Montreal, Canada, hello England! I'm can take whatever you through at me. Bring it on!'

The plane disappeared into the clouds and the Taylors settled down and got comfortable for the long flight.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hey! Questions here! So all you readers of before how do u like the change? Annie's not a sister. Hmm? Oh and what do u think of Annie's new mysterious past lol. It's not so mysterious now but meh. Anyway plz review! I hope you guys like the new better and edited story of **The Other Half**

R&R plz thanx ï


	4. The Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter or its characters but I do how ever own my O.Cs and my plot 

Hey sorry I haven't updated I've been really well distracted. I might be joining Tea Kwon Do so I've been going to some lessons and been studying for test. That … and I'm up late fine-tuning this story. With the plot and events, I'm definitely more prepared now. I'll admit it I didn't have a plot last time. But now I do! And it's basically written out I just gotta type it up and post it so now I'll shut up and hope u enjoy! . Please R&R

**………………………………………………………………………………**

The plane landed after a long seven-hour trip. The flight was horrible. It was extremely bumpy and the food was horrible. Jazz vomited as soon as the plane landed. Bad food, bumpy ride and not water can really make you I'll.

When Jazz finally reclaimed her composure, the Taylor's had already grabbed their bags and were waiting for them outside the bathroom.

"You feeling better now?" Jazz's mom asked.

"Yep, just a little tired though."

It took forever to get out of customs and when they did, they got lost in the airport. It was so big. There was a big shop, a train station below along with a subway station or as they called it 'the underground'. There were at least 5 different boarding zones with ten different terminals each to zone. Jazz noticed that a plane landed or took off every 30 seconds, and today was a popular for Cairo Egypt.

Outside, Annie was greeted by the People that she was going to live with. It was a family of four. They all had bright red hair; there was a young boy who was around Annie and Jazz's age. He was tall had short red hair and tons of freckles on his nose and cheeks. Beside him was a little girl around Kiwi's age. She was almost like a replica of her brother but shorter, had long red hair that went down to her shoulders and didn't have as many freckles.

Jazz didn't notice the adults that where with the boy and little girl because she was a little dizzy and just really wanted to go to sleep.

"Hi I'm Ginny and this is my brother Ron." Said the girl pointing to her brother

"Hey." Said Ron his face turning a slight crimson color at the site of Annie.

"Hey." said the three girls giggling.

"Wot you laughing at?" Ron said dumbly.

The girls broke out into a laughing fit. Ron's face turning a deeper crimson. The look on his face was just too much, even his sister was laughing.

"Wot? Wot are you laughing at? Is it my hair?" Ron quickly put his hands in his hair messing it up so that it stood on end.

The girls were laughing so hard that Jazz's sides began to hurt.

"Is there something on my shirt?" He said franticly trying to find a stain.

Ginny sighed finally calm enough from laughing to answer Ron's questions. "Oh never mind Ron, it's nothing."

Ron still stared with a stupid look on he's face. The three girls had to stifle their laughs. Once they stopped laughing an odd silence came over the group. Jazz hated it them, made you feel like a real outsider sometimes.

"Umm… Oh yeah." Jazz said. "How could we be so rude? I'm Jazz, this is Kimberly-."

"Kiwi, call me Kiwi. Kimberly is to formal."

"Oh but honey, Kimberly is such a nice name-."

"Mom! Please, Kimberley is so-."

"Alright, alright. I was just teasing." Jazz's mom said giving Kiwi a wink.

Every one except Kiwi laughed. The parents turned back to their conversation and Jazz continued.

"Anyway, as I was saying. This is Kiwi, and this is Annie."

Annie gave a little wave while Kiwi pouted. Ron's face blush just slightly.

"I guess your gonna live with us aren't you Annie." Ginny asked, a hint of excitement in her voice.

"I guess so." Annie replied.

"You'll have a blast but watch out for Pig, he's a little crazy."

"Hey! Pig is not crazy," Ron said defending his owl. "He just gets a little over hyper."

"Um, Pig?" Kiwi asked. "As in an actual Pig? At your house?!"

"What? No, no it's my owl we call him Pig."

"Oh, ok. For a second I thought you lived on a farm. How silly was that."

"Pretty silly." Ginny said.

"Alright well we better get a move on or will miss the bus." Said Mr. Weasley.

"Is this good bye to Annie?" Kiwi asked.

"Oh of course not you'll see her at you're new school and we're staying with the Weasleys until our house is ready." Mr. Taylor said.

With that the two family's left the airport chatting away.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ok hey chapter done I'll up date but I gotta get some reviews. Plz. I'd really like to know if my story is any good.


	5. The Burrow

Hey! Here's another chapter,i've half a quatre of it wrote and well couldn't wait much longer,it's amazing what music can do! So ya here goes R&R plz!

dream > > > > > > > >interuption durign dream/flashbacks 

I don't own harry Potter but I do own my O.C.s and my plot. **…………………………………………………………………………………………….**

Jazz was excited she had never been to a wizard house, well except her parents house but that was pretty close to the muggle homes she hadlived in. Sure her parents had some not normal stuff but nothing like at the Burrow. It looked like a large stone pigsty with added room here and there, till it was several stories high and so crooked it looked like it was going to fall over any moment but was held up by magic. Jazz, not used to seeing buildings like didn't want to touch it thinking it would fall over. Annie knowing Jazz so well walked over and whispered in her ear.

"It's magic remember."

"Yeah." Jazz answered laughing at herself for being so silly.

There was four or five chimneys perched on the top of the red roof. A lopsided sign by the entrance read 'The Burrow'. Round the front door lay a jumble of Wellington boots and a very rusty cauldron. Several fat brown chickens were pecking their way around the yard. One of the chickens had scared Jazz. She screamed as loud as she could. Jazz never been on a farm before or out in the country, she always had lived in the city, plus the chiken had been chasing her.

Ron came over and shood the chiken away.

All Jazz could say was a small thanks and continued to eye the chikens to make sure that they wouldn't attck again.

"Not much of a farm girl are you?" Ron said with a smirk. "Anyway, it's not much but it's home."

"It's amazing! It's like nothing I've ever seen! Lots better then some places I've lived in, with their 'no walking on the lawn' or 'stay away from the car, you'll scratch it.' "Said Annie causing Ron to blush a bit.

Kiwi had obviously become a close friend with Ginny. They were in their own world talking about Hogwarts, the kids that go there and classes along with other things. It took Kiwi a while to notice the house. When she finally did her jaw dropped, Ginny couldn't help but laugh at her saying it's magic.

That's when Jazz remembered a dream she had had.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Jazz was in a car in the back seat of the car with Ron. They were in front of the Burrow. It looked the same but the sun was rising. Jazz got out of the car with the rest of the group. There were two boys with Ron and Jazz. They were tall, red hair, and slightly freckled, obviously related to Ron and probably twins being so identical. One of the twins turned and faced Jazz and Ron.

"Now, we'll go upstairs really quietly, and wait for Mum to call us for breakfast. Then Ron, you come bounding downstairs going, 'Mum, look who turned up in the night!' and she'll be all to pleased to see Harry and no one need ever know we flew the car."

"Right," said a younger Ron. "Come on, Harry, I sleep at the-" Ron turned a nasty green with his eyes fixed on the house.

Jazz and the twins turned around to find an angry looking Mrs. Weasley marching across the lawn, scattering chickens as she went. Jazz got the impression she looked like a saber-toothed tiger.

"Ah," said the twin that had told the group the plot.

"Oh dear," mumbled the other.

Mrs. Weasley came to a halt in front of the quartette; her hands on her hips, staring from one quilty face to the other. She was wearing a flowered apron with a wand sticking out of the pocket.

>"Jazz?" 

Mrs. Weasley started yelling at the boys, saying things like 'taking a page out of Percy's book.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Jazz? Hey, earth to Jazz."

Jazz snapped out of her daze. Looking around she realized every one was entering the house. Annie was with her waving her hand back and fourth in front of her friend's face.

"Wha...what? Oh, sorry I spaced out."

"Ok, what ever come on grab your bag."

Jazz grabbed her bag and entered the Burrow along with Annie.

Inside the Burrow it was just as interesting to the girls as it was on the outside. The kitchen was small and rather cramped. There was a scrubbed wooden table and chairs in the middle. There was a clock on the wall opposite of Jazz that only had one hand. On the edge was things like, 'time to make tea', or 'time to feed the chickens' and 'you're late!' Books were piled on top of each other with titles like, 'Charm your own Cheese', and 'One Minute feasts- It's Magic.' There was an old radio by the sink announcing that Celestina Warbeck was coming up next with her knew song Bewitched. Pots and pans were cleaning it's self.

Ron and Ginny were showing Annie, Kiwi, and Jazz around, they were in the living room right now. There was another chimney in here too. It also had tons of books piled on top of it and some floo powder on the floor beside it. One thing that caught Jazz's eye was what looked like to be a clock but had nine different hands on it. Jazz walked over to it, on the end of each hand was a picture of people. Jazz saw Ginny, Ron, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but didn't know who the Five other boys were.

"Hey Ron, Who are these guys." Jazz asked.

"Hmm," Ron said looking up from a book he was showing Annie. "Oh that it's a where about clock." **(A.N. I didn't know what it was called.)**

"Oh, cool, but _who_ are these people."

"Oh, they're my brothers." Looking at Jazz's shocked face. "Ya, well I have a lot of siblings. The twins are Fred and George." Ron said getting up from the couch and walking over. "Right now they're at Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. They own it. Dropped out of last year of school when we had a stupid headmistress. They got enough money to pay for the lot Diagon Alleyand well business has been booming, so they say."

"You mean that little priss Umbridge?"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

Jazz's face dropped, but just as soon it was back to normal.

"Oh, read about it in the daily prophets." Jazz stated. It wasn't a lying, just not filling him in on every fact. At least that's what Jazz thought. She had a way of lying but not really lying at the same time as you might call it. It's more like avoiding the truth or putting it in the catagory of 'thing people don't need to know'. See she knew who Umbridge was because of her dreams but she had also read about her in the Daily Prophets. So technically she wasn't.

"Oh, yeah it was all over the papers, well the supposedly good things about her here." Ron said obliviously to Jazz's lie. "Any way the twins are coming over for super so you can meet them then."

"I thought I read something about to boys taking their flight to freedom and started their own business." Annie said joining in on the conversation.

"Who are these guys?" Jazz asked trying to avoid going further with this conversation.

"Well this is Charlie." Ron said pointing at a not too bad looking red haired man. "He works with dragons in Romania."

"Was he the Dragon specialist they brought in for the Triwizard tournament?" Jazz asked, letting information that she knew go.

"What? Ya, how you know that?" Ron asked confused.

"There was this big huge article all on the Triwizard tournament and who they brought in to help out." Jazz's replied calmly, never taking her eyes of the photos. Again with her 'not lying".

"Ya, we read an article about the Triwizard Tournament going on at Hogwarts." Annie chimed in.

Annie got up and walked over to where Jazz and Ron where standing and gave Jazz a sharp elbow in the stomach when Ron wasn't looking.

"Hey, who's this hotty?" Annie asked pointing to the picture under Gringotts bank in Diagon Alley. By what it looked like, the man was tall, had long hair that he put back in a ponytail and had a dragon fang earring.

"Who?"Ron asked souding a little asnnoyed. "Oh, this is Bill. He works at Gringotts in Egypt but just recently got transferred to the one in Diagon Alley because of, umm.... because he decided that the desert was to hot I guess." Ron said.

"Hey, who the fifth guy?"

"Oh," Ron voice went a little cold. He looked around the room making sure the parents weren't around. "That's Percy. To make a long story short, him and my dad got into a row and the next thing I knew Percy packed up and left."

Silence fell over the group. Ron finally broke the silence.

"Well I should probably show you your room?"

"Ya, that be agood idea." Said the girls together.

Ginny and Kiwi joined Ron, Annie, and Jazz as they headed down a narrow passage to an uneven stairway that zigzagged its way through the house.

"This is where Kiwi will be staying. It's my room." Ginny said on the third landing. An then Ginny and Kiwi disapeared behind the door.

The three conituened up one more floor and stopped in front of a door. Ron opened the door and the trio entered the room.

"Well this is where you're staying." Ron said rubbing his neck and exposing a medium dark red mark on his neck.

"Where'd you get that mark?" Annie asked.

"Are those marks from those brain things?" Jazz asked stupidly, again letting information slip.

"What?" Ron said that as his jaw drooped and his eyes began to bulge.

Jazz covered her mouth.

"How… how do you know that?" Ron asked, dumbstruck.

Ron's faced dropped dead. He had also given away to much information. He knew the only place that you can find those brain things where in the department of mysteries. Nobody but the Unspeakables could go in.

'But maybe they didn't know that.' Ron thought to himself

Jazz took a quick glance at Annie then back at Ron,

"Umm… Uh… It-."

"It looks like an attack from one." Annie chimed in, saving Jazz's ass. "Jazz and I learned about them in Care of Magical Creatures class."

"Uh… Yeah, the brain things were the last thing we had, now what was their name? Oh well they were freaky things any way." Jazz shivered to show that they freaked her out.

"Uh yeah our magical creature teacher brought one in and well, lets just say I had a little accident." Ron said taking that chance to cover up.

Ron then backed out of the room.

"Oh I'd watch out, this use to be the twins room. I think mom got most of the stuff out but. With their experiments you can never be sure." Ron said with a smirk.

And with that Ron turned and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

"What the hell was that!" Annie demanded.

"I… I don't know. It's those stupid dreams. Wait a sec, Ron was that guy in my dream. That's how I knew."

"Well what ever it wasjust don't let it happen again, I can't always save your ass." Annie warned.

"I know, I know, but I don't think he'll keep pushing the subject because he has something to hide as well. So I think we're safe."

"Fine whatever. Come on lets just pick beds."

The two girls spent and hour doing rock paper scissors to figure out who would get the window bed. Jazz got the window bed after her winning 25-23.

At supper the parents were at one end of the table again deep in discussion. Ginny was sitting next to Mrs. Weasley with Kiwi on the other side. Jazz was sitting next to Mrs. Taylor trying to ease drop, butwas unsuccessful. Annie was on the other side of Jazz and Ron was sitting across from them. Just like Ron had said the twins showed up after they had closed their shop. George was sitting next to Ron and Fred was at the end. The five of them were discussing ideas on for the shop. Ginny and Kiwi would suggest ideas every now and then, coming out of their conversation. Ron, Annie and Jazz never made eye contact through outthe whole thing.

It was well past midnight before the parents ushered the kids to bed.

Jazz was so tired that night she barely had time to get her PJs on and into bed before she was fast asleep.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**OK next chapter up, what ya think good? interesting? come on give me flames too! anything i wanna hear ur opinion**


	6. The Mystery Boy and the Slithering Snake

Hey, hey so it's the same for what I said earlier no reviews no story I feel like am alone out here. Well ok thank AbFabJill for your review.

Again I don't own hp I do own my O.C.s and my plot

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Jazz was running down a dark alley. There was a tall boy running in front of her. He had short black hair, but his face was in shadow.

He kept looking back and saying, "Hurry up it's right behind you."

She looked behind her and saw something slithering along the floor, it had glowing red eyes and was chasing right behind her.

He darted into another dark hallway. Jazz almost ran by but he grabbed her into the hallway and pushed her forward saying "Run."

She knew him, but who was he. She couldn't put her finger on him.

Jazz darted into an empty room, with the boy right behind her and slammed the door closed. The boy started walking around the room looking for something. He pulled down an empty canvas and took of running down a long hallway.

"Hey! Wait up. Who are you?" Jazz yelled after him.

The boy didn't respondand just kept on running.

'If only I can catch him' Jazz told herself. 'Then maybe I'll know who he is.'

Jazz was gaining ground on the boy.

'I almost have him, I'm almost there. Just a little bit further-.'

"Jazz. Come on get up." **Whack! **Jazz's pillow was pulled from underneath her and thrown hard at her face.

Jazz shot up and fell off her bed. She could hear some one laughing. When she looked around she realised it was Kiwi. Kiwi picked up another pillow and chucked it at her.

"Come on sleepy head. Get up. You missed breakfast."

At that Jazz sat right up.

"What! I missed breakfast? Why didn't u guys wake me!" Jazz said stumbling to get up.

"Relax. Relax. Mom sent me to get you for breakfast you didn't mess anything. Hurry up and get changed. You know you're so funny when I wake you up, you're like half asleep." Kiwi laughed.

Jazz chucked a pillow at her sister. "I was having a weird dream." Jazz mumbled. The pillow hit Kiwi's foot as she ran out the room closing the door behind her still laughing. After her sister had closed the door she fell back on to her bed looking up at the ceiling.

'I almost had him! Ugh! Stupid sister.' Jazz whined to herself.

After breakfast Ron showed Annie and Jazz his room. The ceiling was slanted and Jazz head almost could touch it. Jazz was blinded for a few quick seconds. Jazz thought went mad, only being able to see red and orange. Ron's room was a violent shade of orange, his bed, and his wall, even his ceiling. All over his walls were posters of the Chudley Cannons. All of the seven witches and wizards wearing bright orange robes and waving energeticaly.

"The Chudley Cannons?" Annie said not to impressed. Her favourite team was the tornadoes. Seeing Ron's favourite team she brought out her Tornado pin.

"Yeah. What! No way you support those bums? They're winning strike is gonna end you know. Or haven't you heard the Chudley Cannons are going against them in the finals." Ron said disgustingly.

"HA! Yeah right! I heard they made it, but it was fluke! And yes I've been a supporter ever since the beginning if that's what you're pointing at!" Annie said angrily.

"Do you share a room." Jazz said pointing to the spare bed on the opposite side of Ron's bed. Jazz knew that look on Annie's face meant danger and tried avoiding an explosion.

"Oh no it's just a spare bedroom if any one visits, like my friend Harry." Replied Ron.

That name rang in Jazz's ear.

'He must mean Harry Potter.' Jazz thought to herself.

"The room Annie's going to be staying in use to be the twins so I'd watch out. I know I warned you last night, but I thought I'd warn you again. " Ron said leading the way out of his room and down stairs. "You never know what's still crawling around in there." He added with an evil grin.

Jazz and Annie exchanged worried and disgusted looks. They both herd noises coming from the closet. Shivers went down Jazz's spine.

Over the next couple of days the dream returned. Jazz would only walk up right before she caught the boy. First time it was Ron's owl, the second time was by her mother, and the rest have her just walking up by rolling off her bed.

A week later the Taylors where loading up the car and saying bye to the Weasleys and Annie. Jazz and Annie were in the back yard saying goodbye, a few tears shed.

"I'm gonna miss you Annie. But if I know one thing it's that this summer is gonna go bye slow but we'll see each other at school right?"

"You betcha." Annie replied. She had cried the most out of the duo but the tears had stopped by now.

They had spent an hour in the back yard, crying, talking and thinking of what they will do at Hogwarts. The girls got up and walk to the front yard where everyone was getting ready to leave.

"Well we're off. Our new house is ready and waiting."

"I had a blast." Kiwi remarked. "I can't wait to see you again Ginny."

"Come on kids time to go!" Mr. Taylor called.

"Well nice meeting you Ron I'll probably see you around at school" Jazz said

"Yup."

"Write to me every day Annie. Ok?"

"You know I will" Annie replied giving Jazz another hug.

"Well see ya later." Ron said, "have a good trip."

Jazz jumped into the car along with Kiwi and their parents. Jazz rolled down her window.

"See you at school!" She shouted.

"Yeah! See ya! Bye!" Annie, Ron and Ginny yelled back.

The four Weasley and Annie waved good bye to their friends.

Jazz watched as the Burrow ,the Weasleys, and Annie faded into the distance.

"So, um dad. Where are we going to live anyway." Kiwi asked. "You still haven't told us."

"Well we're going to live in Little Whinging."

'Whining, where have a heard that name?' Jazz thought.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

ok so another chapter done I'll up date as soon as I can plz read and review


	7. Silly Little Song and the Boy Who Lived

I was listen to music and I got an idea as you can see with the story that I just recently put up. In the first part of this chapter music that I had herd influenced it. You'll c why I bet a lot of folks out there know it! Stupid bit at the front I'll admit.

I don't own hp or the song.

………………………………………………………..

Jazz took out her disc-man and settled down for the long ride to their new house. Taking out her CD collection and flipping through them jazz found a mysterious black CD.

'I don't remember ever making that CD.' Jazz thought to herself.

Jazz popped the CD in and put the play mode on random. As the song started to play jazz started to laugh. Then felt a sharp poke on her side that made her jump. When she looked around she saw Kiwi staring at her like something was wrong with her.

"What's making you laugh like a hyena?" Kiwi added.

"What! What's so funny? Hey! Let me listen." Kiwi wined.

Jazz still laughing passed her headphones to Kiwi so that she could hear.

"Here listen to this." Jazz said.

Kiwi put the headphones on and she too began to laugh.

Kiwi was laughing so hard she doubled over and couldn't breathe.

"Ok Kiwi, I know it's funny but really it's not that funny" Jazz said giving Kiwi a weirded out look.

"I know." Kiwi replied finally being able to catch her breath. Then she started signing and Jazz joined in with her.

(Note that I did this back in August and ya but whatever I felt like I needed a stupid thing in this)

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world, Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party! I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world,  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, and dress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
I'm a blond bimbo girl,**_ (I could swear my version says blond evil girl. lol) _**in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly'" The two chanted.

"You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky..." Kiwi said joining in to the sing along.

"You can touch, you can play, if you say: 'I'm always yours' (uu-oooh-u) Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!"

"What in the world are you girls singing?" Mrs. Taylor asked.

The two girls burst out laughing, unable to hold it in with the look on Mrs. Taylor's face of confusion.

"You two be good." Mrs. Taylor sighed.

Kiwi returned Jazz's headphones and put her music on. Jazz put another CD in and looked out the window thinking. Her thoughts changing with the songs. Thoughts of her life from when she broke up with her boyfriend Jack when Sarah McLaughlin's Stupid played, times in the orphanage during Avril Lavigne's Broken. Also had some Nirvana, and some AC DC and CCR's Bad Moon Rising.

One song that she played over and over was a song written and sung by her sister, Kiwi, River at Midnight.

Jazz loved that song. It made you forget your troubles. Kiwi was very talented when it came to singing. Annie and Kiwi were the only ones to hear Jazz sing and gave her courage to sing in front of others even though it was only Jazz's family. When ever Jazz thought no one could hear she'd start singing. Be it a song that she made up on the spot or one that was on her mind. She loved to sing but few people knew that.

As the scenery whizzed by Jazz as she began to drift off to sleep. Once again that dream of her chasing the boy, every time he'd eluded her again and again.

(Harry's POV)

Harry sat out on his lawn just staring up at the sky. The new neighbours where supposed to move in today. The moving van had already come, unloading sofas, beds, desks, tables, and tons of boxes.

The Dursleys were next-door trying to figure out what type of people that were moving in. After what seemed like a half-hour of snooping they returned.

"Petunia, there's to many kids moving into this neighbour hood." Uncle Vernon commented to his wife.

Harry got up and started to walk over to his cousin.

"Yes dear, from what I got the children look rebellious and will no doubt cause a racket. And from that letter no doubt. Not just one, but a whole…" Petunia stopped short when Harry got up and walked passed them.

Harry kept walking as if he didn't hear them. 'What did they mean a whole… a whole family? Of what?' He thought to himself.

"So… what do you figure." Harry asked causing Dudley to jump.

Harry knew that Dudley was always scared of him but of course Dudley would never admit that.

"What? Oh well I think there's two girls. That all I got." He said walking away cautiously. "Mom! I'm going over to Daniel's house for the tea party!"

Harry translated that to, 'I'm heading out with my gang to go vandalise stuff.'

"All right snookums. Be careful!" Petunia called from the front door.

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Like he has to be safe. It's more like the other kids should be careful' Harry smirked to himself.

After he got bored of watching the mover he started out to the park. He found his favourite swing and sat down and looked up at the clear blue sky. He found himself lost in thought about his future. He never did feel the same after Professor Dumbledore told him he'd have to kill Voldermort or that he would die if Voldermort lived.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Finally realising what time it was Harry headed back to the house. When he arrived there was car next door and a family was unpacking.

The first girl that got out of the car had brownish, blonde hair with blonde highlights that brought out the neon green streaks. She looked to be 5.4" and had long legs. She wore jeans with a pink tie around the waist. Her sneakers were white with 5 baby blue stripes and a black Evanescence T-shirt. The next had long black hair with hot pink highlights that was pulled into a ponytail. She was wearing a red T-shirt with the slogan 'the monkey made me do it'. She had beige shorts and had a pair of lime green sandals on.

"Kiwi help me with the bags!" The girl with the green highlights called.

"But I got bring my stuff in first." The girl with pink highlights replied. She was carrying a book bag and a pillow.

"Kiwi! You have a book bag and a pillow. Come get your bag or I'm gonna throw it in the garbage!" The girl with green highlights yelled.

"Jazz! You wouldn't dare." The girl named Kiwi said, throwing the other girl a death glare.

"Just watch me." The girl named Jazz proclaimed, grabbing a suitcase and heading towards the garbage at the end of the Dursleys' driveway.

"NO!" Kiwi screamed, dropping her pillow and started to sprint towards the girl named Jazz.

Jazz started running and just barely made it to the end of the driveway. Kiwi had grabbed Jazz's T-shirt and tried to get the bag from her sister but was too late. Jazz had already chucked the bag in the trash.

"Jazz!" Kiwi complained. Grabbing her suitcase out of the garbage and started wiping it of.

Jazz ran behind the car laughing at her sister.

"Don't make me do it to any other of your stuff!" she teased her sister.

"OH! I'm gonna kill you!" Kiwi yelled angrily and started running after Jazz who was laughing so hard Harry didn't know how she could run.

Harry, who was standing next to the fence, was laughing at the girls. The girls finally realised they weren't alone and turned to face the boy.

"Hey." Harry said.

………………………………………………………..

Another chapter another day. Thing are really starting to get interesting with Jazz finally meeting the boy in her dreams. Oooooo wonder what will happen next. But you'll have to wait till I get review plz!


	8. Chills

Ok another chapter thank you so much for the reviews and I hope that they will keep coming.

I don't own Hp or anything that I mention.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jazz ran behind the car laughing at her sister.

"Don't make me do it to any other of your stuff!" she teased her sister.

"OH! I'm gonna kill you!" Kiwi yelled angrily and started running after Jazz who was laughing so hard Harry didn't know how she could run.

Harry, who was standing next to the fence, was laughing at the girls. The girls finally realised they weren't alone and turned to face the boy.

"Hey." The boy said giving a slight wave.

'Little Whinging! What the hell! That's why it sounds so familiar!' Jazz thought.

"Um hi!" Kiwi said flirting while dropping her pillow that she was chasing Jazz with. "Are you our new neighbor?"

"I guess." The boy said laughing at Kiwi's reaction.

'Oh, boy here we go.' Jazz thought. Kiwi all ways was like this around boys she thought was cute. Jazz, finally being able to move, headed around to the back of the car to finish unpacking, not wanting to meet the boy in her dreams just yet.

"Uh well I'm Kiwi."

"I'm Harry." The boy said shaking the almost fainting Kiwi.

"And… this is… Jazz my sister." Kiwi said just as Jazz came around the car.

Jazz gave a small, shy, smile.

Jazz and Harry's eyes meet and a shill went down their spines

"Hey." Jazz said shyly, then turning to the other kiwi and said. "I'm really tired so I'm gonna go in k?"

"I better go in too. Or mom and dad might wonder what we're up too. See ya Harry." Kiwi said joining Jazz.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Bye." Harry called after them, watching the girls enter the house his eyes on Jazz.

'I never got shills like that before, weird. Who was that girl…? Jazz. Oh whatever, it probably was nothing.'

With that Harry turned not giving it a second thought. Down the street he could hear Dudley's booming voice laughing in the distance then a crash of a garbage can fall to the pavement and an uproar of the other boys laughing.

'This would be a good time for me to head in.' Harry thought to himself. As he entered the house and started for the kitchen, when he heard Mr. and Mrs. Dursleys talking.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Mr. Dursley said his voice rasing in panic.

"Shush! Do you want the boys to hear dear or the neighbors? If they hear us then they certainly will be talking about us!" Mrs. Dursley said attempting to calm him down. "I don't know I just got a letter saying that people were coming to help us, and that they'd be here with in sometime during the month."

Harry would of have listened longer but Duddley had just walked in.

"So who did u beat up this time? Evan, Martin?" Harry asked.

"What do you care." Duddley snapped at Harry.

" Why it's before ten! That's a new record for you Duddley-kins." Harry said laughing, headed up the stairs.

Duddley shot a death glare at Harry and entered the kitchen being greeted enthusiastically by Mrs. Dursley. Harry, not being able to stand the site of this, went up stairs to finish his letter to Ron.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jazz wondered down the dark hallway that leads to her room. Lost in thought, she entered her room and sat down on the bed by the window. Over exhausted, missing Annie and with the boy that's always in her dream, Harry being her new neighbor, thing were just getting to complicated for Jazz's liking.

'Is he Harry Potter or a different Harry? And what was with that shill? I never get them unless it's after one of my dreams. He must of felt it too, he did jump a bit.'

Confused, frustrated and tired Jazz walked to the other side off the room and rummaged through one of her boxes filled to the brim with books. Her favorite book was on top of the pile. Ella enchanted. The classic tale of Cinderella with more magical creatures with a curse, a finishing school making the stepsister more evil.** (For any one who has seen the movie. IT'S NOTHING LIKE THE BOOK!)**

It was 11:50 when Jazz came out of her trance when something out side her window got her attention.

'An owl? No probably just a bat.' Jazz thought.

Jazz looked out her window to see that Harry's room was right across from her room. Again the question came up, was Harry's last name Potter, or some one else's. As if to answer Jazz's question a snowy white owl flew to Harry's window and landed on a perch.

'Hedwig' Jazz knew now that it really as Harry Potter.

She saw Harry get up from his desk and walk over to the owl. The bird flew away into the night with out making a sound. Harry looked over to Jazz's window. Jazz looked away quick not wanting to think about that boy till tomorrow. Right now she was exhausted.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry finished his letter to Ron and gave it to Hedwig to deliver it to Ron. He walked back over to his bed and looked out his window. He was surprised to see the new girl, Jazz staring back at him. She quickly looked away and turned off the lights.

'That was odd.' Harry thought to himself.

Harry headed to his computer that he had gotten from the Dursleys after saying that he'd have to tell his friends that they wouldn't get him a computer because they didn't want to. Then he mentioned something about them not giving him a birthday present for 16 years. Before he had to sneak in and use Duddley's.

Put in his Command and Conquer game and played for hours into the early morning.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

HA! There I finished it! After already writing it down then typing it up then having to redo some things to fit into my plot. R&R please!


	9. Reuinions and greetings

Ok I was originally going to have a different chapter here where the Dursleys were coming over for dinner, but I got writer's block and I don't wanna do all the convos so…

It is now the beginning of school where for the first time since they have arrived Jazz and Annie are reunited and Jazz runs into Harry for the first time since they met even with them being neighbors and all. Anyway on with the show… I mean novel... story whatever. Lol

Don't own HP

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The Taylors pulled into the Kings Cross-station at 10 o'clock on September 1 exactly how Mrs. Taylor had planned, her being the perfectionist and all. They quickly unloaded the truck of Jazz and Kiwi's trunks, brooms, and their black and brown owls. The black one belonged to Jazz, her name was Emerald and the other one was Kiwi's, his name was Woody.

The family then proceeded to platform 9 and waited in between platform 9 and 10 for the Weasleys. They didn't have to wait long before the unmistakable tone of Annie of voice when she was proven wrong by something.

"You know that they only got lucky this time."

"Oh give it a rest, was purely raw talent."

"Ha! Don't make me laugh." Snapped Annie.

"Annie…?" Jazz asked putting down her bag and walking towards platform 9.

"Jazz!" Annie yelled dropping her trunk and running towards Jazz.

The girls gave each other a hug and immediately asked a million questions at once causing them both to burst out laughing.

"So what was that all about?" Jazz asked.

"What was what? …Oh, we went to the Quidditch cup..." Annie getting a sour note in her tune.

"And…" Ron butted in, "The Chudley Cannons won, by 30 points!"

"Ya, ya it was just luck if it was a couple more seconds John Patrick would have had that snitch."

"Glad to see you haven't changed much Annie." Jazz laughed.

" What does that mean!" Annie snapped.

"Never mind."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After saying good bye and getting on the train, Ron, Jazz, Kiwi, Ginny and Annie looked for a place sit.

" Harry and Hermione should have saved us a spot." Ron said. "There they are."

A girl up ahead waved towards Ron. She had long waving brown, she was wearing a pink sweater and hip hugger jeans.

"Hey, Ron over here." She called. " Wow when you said that there'd be a crowd I didn't think there'd be this many."

"Don't worry about us Hermione, me and Kiwi are gonna sit with Ann." Ginny said.

"OK that's good I don't think we'd have enough room if you weren't going to."

" See ya later." Ginny waved as she and Kiwi continued to walk down the narrow corridor on the train.

" Come on in Harry and I will help put your stuff away."

Jazz took a deep breath before going in. Jazz closed her eyes and took a step inside. When she opened her eyes, every was one looking at her. It was then that she realized that she was on the floor.

"Jazz… Jazz? You ok?" Annie asked.

"Uh… what happened?" Jazz asked.

"You were walking and then fell as hard as a rock falling from the top of Big Ben. You're lucky Harry caught you in time."

Jazz face blushed. She felt so stupid fainting like that, and having some one catch her, not to mention, Harry, of all people.

"I… I'm sorry I didn't mean, too. I don't know what happened. Thanks." Jazz said getting up and sitting down on the seat.

" You gonna be alright?" Harry asked.

For the first time Jazz noticed, Harry, sitting across form her. He looked really worried. It might have been the twinkle in his eye or the effects of just passing out but something felt different. Jazz felt more uncomfortable at that moment and shifted in her seat.

"Ya, I should be fine. I haven't really been eating much lately, a little nervous about starting a new school I guess." Jazz replied.

That seemed to please every one but Annie who sat down beside Jazz.

"So what's Hogwarts like?" Annie asked a little louder this time so that Harry and them could hear.

" Oh well you'll love it there," Hermione started. "We have some awesome teachers and the best headmaster…."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The train ride was long. At first Jazz was really uncomfortable but as the ride went on, she started to join in with the conversation and started to get more comfortable. Hermione and Ron had to go do their rounds when they neared Hogwarts leaving Annie, Jazz, and Harry behind.

"So Annie you've been staying with Ron the whole summer?" Harry asked.

"Yup I'm on an exchange program to be here with Jazz. I know it sounds corny. But me and Jazz are such close friends, I didn't want to see her go." Annie said sticking her tongue out.

"Hey Jazz, didn't you move next door?"

"Uh, ya, I think.".

"I think I saw you like maybe once though."

"Ya, well I've been busy unpacking, sending letters and that stuff. You know settling in." jazz laughed.

"Ok, I see."

"Yup, the first week was brutal. It was basically cleaning nonstop. I got a question though. Our neighbor hood, it seems so blain, if you know what I mean."

"That's 'cause they're all like my aunt and uncle. Everything has to be proper, nothing can be strange, and every thing has to seem normal and they act like they're better then every one. But hey, that's life, right? Plus things should get more interesting since there more kids moving in around us."

"Ya, especially with us on the loose on that street." Jazz said, smiling evilly, thinking of what they could do.

The train slowly came to a stop at the Hogwarts station. Jazz and Annie met up with Kiwi as they headed off towards Hagrid to find out where they where to go to find out what house they are in. Harry meet up with Ron, Hermione and Neville to start off a new year at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry.

………………………………………………………………………………

Ok so here's another chapter up. I finally got past that brief writer's block. So yes please read and review! Tell me what ya think!


	10. The Sorting Hat

**Okie dokie, sorta been on hiatus for this story, for a number of reasons, there's my other story, writers block, school, that writing contest, u name it and that prolly the reason :P I've been reading over my past work and noticed that every since my class started the writing section my writing has improved :D but only a lil :P lol In anyhow I'm back on track! and coming up close to a key part in the story so bear with me, the best u can that is. :P **

**Chapter 10, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry**

* * *

Annie, Jazz, and Kiwi waited quietly in Professors McGonagall's study on the first floor. A clock hung on the back wall, ticking away slowly, dragging on each second. Annie was becoming fidgety, Jazz started hum but was silenced by a sharp elbow in the arm.

"Owe, what was that for." Jazz mumbled as she nursed her arm.

"Stop humming, it's annoying."

Jazz was about to retort back when the door flung open. A tall black haired witch in an emerald-green robe stood on the doorway. She had a stern face and her hair pulled back into a tight bun.

"Well hello and welcome to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." She said. "I am Professor McGonagall. Now then lets see." She floated by the girls and sank into her chair behind her desk. Opening up a big old door, she pulled out a wad of papers and stated to scan through them. Mumbling an "I see," and "that's interesting," every now and then.

Jazz looked over and made a funny face cause Annie to stifle a laugh. Kiwi shot them a warning look before turning back to the professor. Annie stuck out her tongue at Kiwi.

"Well we shall have to get you three sorted into your houses wont we?" Professor McGonagall pulled out an old wizard's hat. It was patched and frayed, not to mention extremely dirty.

"_Aunt Petunia wouldn't have let that in the house."_ Said a voice. Jazz looked around her to see where the voice had come from. 'What was that?'

"Now this is the Sorting Hat," Professor McGonagall started speaking, "We simply put in on your head and it'll tell us what house you are most likely to fit in. Don't be afraid, it won't bite." She picked up the old hat and placed it on top off Kiwi's head.

Jazz smirked when she saw her sister cringe in disgust as the old dusty hat was placed onto her silky smooth, clean, hair. In a few quite moments "Ravenclaw" echoed through out the room. "Very well, Miss Taylor, look's like you'll be in Ravenclaw." Professor McGonagall then put the hat on Annie. "Gryffindor!" the hat shouted.

Now it was Jazz's turn. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous, perhaps it was because she was hoping to be in Annie's house, or that she wished she wasn't so she wouldn't be in the same house as Harry, whatever it was, it was making Jazz's stomach uneasy. Timed seem to slow, as Professor McGonagall took the hat off of Annie's head and turned towards Jazz. The clock's ticking soon became louder, droning on, ticking with every step the professor took. Her heart beating faster and faster till it felt like her heart would jump out of her chest. A cold sweat appearing as Professor McGonagall stood in front of Jazz, carefully placing the Sorting Hat onto her head.

'_Hmm… lets see now. Ah, yes, now this is very interesting…'_ said a samll voice in her ear. 'What's very interesting?' Jazz asked.

'_You're going to be very difficult to place… But what's this?'_

'What's what?' Jazz gulped, praying that it wasn't bad news.

'_Not Gryffindor, that's rare.'_

'I never said not Gryffindor'

'_So you do want to be in Gryffindor. Hmm… Brave at heart, sharp as a tack, the wish to prove yourself, but what's this? Ah, a very unique talent, now I see why.'_

'Um, so have you picked where I'm supposed to go, every one's looking at me weird.'

_'Very well...'_

* * *

**Mwahaha, where will she go? Will it be Gryffindor? Slithering? Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw? Tune into the next chapter to find out!**

**POLL!**

**Ravenclaw**

**Hufflepuff**

**Gryffindor**

**or of course Slytherin**


	11. Reminiscing and run in with Peeve

**Sorry it's taken me _SO _long to update this. I've just been so busy, with soccer, and drama and a few personal matters; I'm just finding time to be able to update my stories. Now I have a couple more stories that I'll be posting in a bit, but I felt like I needed to update this one. Well, one, 'cause it's the first story I put up on and I haven't updated it in the longest of times. **

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the HP, but man if I did…

**Chapter 11: **Reminiscing and run in with Peeve.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gryffindor!" The Sorting Hat's voice echoed through out the quiet study.

Jazz blinked at the light that was now shinning brightly in her eyes. Professor McGonagall was standing in front of her.

"Very well, you two girls," she said meaning Jazz and Annie," your trunks and belonging will be up in your Gryffindor dormitory and yours," she said now facing Kiwi, "will be placed in your Ravenclaw dormitory. For now you three will stay here to eat, after you're done, head to your houses. Oh, and the head boys and girls of your house will be your guides for the first couple of weeks. Any questions?" Not waiting for an answer, she walked out of the office closing the door behind her.

"Um… yeah… I do. Like how about, I dun' no how do we get to our dorms!" Annie said sarcastically. "Man some people can be so impatient."

"That's definitely a teacher I can tell we'll get along with." Jazz said rolling her eyes.

"Obviously, you two are always set out for trouble. I was surprised that our house last year even had points left, after with what you guys had done."

"We were not that bad!" Jazz shot at her sister.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"How about that midnight kitchen raid?"

"OK that's one."

"Plus it was my idea, I was the one who was hungry." Annie said trying to back Jazz up.

"Then there was the time when you guys snuck out and slept outside with Michael and Josh. Oh, and how can we forget the time you two started the food fight, our house had to clean up the Hazy Hall…"

"How can we forget, Alex still hasn't let that one go." Jazz mumbled.

"And the time you took every owl in the Owlery, and sent Howlers to Professor Curdle..."

"That was a good one though." Annie laughed. "Man, remember the punishment we had to do?"

"Yes! Oh my gosh, they had us wash the floor at the entrance, mugle style!"

"Ha! But we used our wands any way!"

"And when professor Curdle found out, he made us made us write, _'I will not use magic when I am prohibited to.' _But all we ended up doing was writing note back and forth for like an hour or two. Then used copies of last time we wrote it. When was that? Like a week before?"

"Yeah, something like that..." Laughed Annie, reminiscing on good times.

"That's beside the point!" Kiwi snapped, get frustrated with the pair. "With just Harry Potter that house almost had nothing left! One time they lost over200 points in one night just because of him, and now with you two, I wouldn't doubt that that number doubles."

"Oh, you're over exaggerating. First off it was only 150 and they won it back at the end of the year. Jazz said, matter-of-factly.

"How do you know that?" Kiwi asked suspiciously.

"He told me on the train."

Annie glanced over at Jazz, who mouthed 'don't ask.'

The girls continued to eat their sandwiches and talk for another half hour. When the last sandwich was eaten, Jazz felt like she was going to explode she had eaten so much. " I'm going to be sick…" she muttered.

"Well that's you fault, eating half of the sandwiches."

"Oh shut it, kiwi, at least I eat."

"Are you calling me bulimic!"

"No, I'm calling you anorexic. But that's not the point-"

"I think we should go and try and find our houses." Annie jumped in, stopping WW3 from happening.

The girls picked up their stuff and walked out in to the abandoned hallway. Torches lit the way through the hall. Every step they took echoing through the hall. Then out of nowhere Peeve popped out yelling something that was lost in the screams of Kiwi, Jazz and Annie.

"You should have seen your face!" cried Peeve. "Ah! Oh no it's a ghost!" he said floating on his back laughing. "For newbies you sure do scare easily. Oh this will be such a fun year."

"Oh, give it a rest Peeve, you were only lucky this time. I wasn't expecting to see you till tomorrow morning when you'd be scaring first years just outside of the Great Hall." Jazz said, glaring at Peeve.

"Hold on just one second missy, how did you know my name was Peeve?"

"Oh, I've heard all about you and your little pranks, Peeve. I'd watch out before some one just might get you."

Peeve flew down closer to Jazz, just inches away from her face. Jazz glared back at him, never blinking. "And just who do you suppose will do that? You?"

"No but we might." Came a female voice.

Peeve turned around to see Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Padma Patil standing behind him. "Oh, I'm shaking in my boots, Granger. And just what you lot have up your sleeve?"

"Oh, why don't you just go scare some first years." Padma said walking past Peeve over to Kiwi.

"That suits me just find." Peeve said pompously as he soared away through the wall.

Padma turned to Kiwi. " Hi, my name is, Padma Patil, I was cam to show you to your house."

"Oh, cool, I'm Ki- "

"Kimberly" Jazz coughed.

Kiwi shot her sister a dangerous look at her sister. "I'm Kiwi Taylor, nice to meet you."

"Cool, you're gonna love it here." Patil started, as she and Kiwi made their way down the hall towards their house.

"So, I see you've met Peeve." Ron said.

"Yeah. Isn't he just the nicest?" Annie said sarcastically.

"Oh don't let him bother you." Hermione looked down at her watch. "We've got about 15 minutes till curfew so we better get a move on."

"We wouldn't want to be around when Mrs. Norris starts her round about." Harry told the gang.

"Who's Mrs. Norris?" Jazz asked.

"Oh, he's professor Filth's cat. She helps him patrol the halls after curfew."

"Oh. Why don't we want to be around when she walks by, what would she do scratch us?" Jazz laughed

"No," Ron said, " She'd go off meowing to him and then we'd be in deeper trouble. He's already got it out for Harry, Hermione and I."

"Well, then we'd better get going. Now shouldn't we?" Annie suggested.

"Our dorms aren't that far just up a couple of flights of stairs and through the Fat Lady's painting and we're there." Hermione said starting to lead the way, while Jazz, Annie, Ron and Harry followed behind her.

"Through a painting?" Annie said thinking Hermione was crazy.

"Yeah, The Fat Lady's painting. We tell her the password for the Gryffindor common room."

"And who's the Fat Lady?" Asked Jazz.

"She guards our common room to make sure nobody but Gryffindor's get in. Hey guys," Harry said directing his attention towards Ron and Hermione, "remember when serious broke in?"

"Yes, he almost scared the Fat Lady to death. She hid in other painting's frame until Dumbledore had to coax her out." Ron chuckled.

"That's not funny Ron, he could have seriously hurt her." Hermione snapped.

"Umm… Who's Serious?" Annie asked. _'They wouldn't mean Serious Black would they? The one that Jazz told me about?"_

"Uh… he's just somebody from a couple of years ago who played a trick on the Fat Lady." Harry covered.

"Oh, ok. Did he graduate or something?" Jazz asked, knowing that he was lying.

"Yeah, haven't really heard of him since." Harry looked down at the floor. _'I wish he was still here.'_

The crew walked in silence, Harry thinking of Serious, Jazz feeling sorry for Harry and his loss, Annie examining the castle, Ron not being able to think of anything to say and Hermione concentrated on getting back to the house. Memories of Serious' last night rushed into Harry's head. Once again he mentally kicked himself for falling for Voldermort's stupid trap. _'If only I had just listened, and not jump to conclusions about a stupid dream. If I hadn't done that and travel all the way to the Ministry of Magic, he just might have been alive today.'_

Harry shoved his hands in his pockets. _'Neither can live, while the other survives.'_ Dumbledore's voice rang out in his head. _' So either I die… or I'll have to kill him…'_

Harry was jerked out of his thoughts as re realized that they were standing inside the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was leading Jazz and Annie up to the girl's dorm.

"Night guys." The girls called.

"Night." Ron turned to Harry. "You alright buddy? You were a little spaced on the way back. Jazz went to ask you a question but you didn't seem to hear."

"Really? I didn't even realize she did. I was just thinking bout some stuff." Harry scratched the back of his neck.

"Serious?"

"…Yeah…"

"Come on, let's get to bed." Ron made his way up the stairs, Harry following close behind him. When they reached the top of the stairs, Harry turned towards the door for the girls dorm, where Jazz had walked through.

"… Hello? Earth to Harry." Ron was waving his hand in front of Harry's face.

Harry shook his head. "Err… what? Sorry…."

"Man you really are out of it today."

The boys walked into their dorms and closed the door behind them.

**So there ya go, an update right before the book is released (it's 10:46, an hour and 15 minutes to go!) hehe can't wait till tomorrow when I get it!**

**Hope you liked it! Questions.**


End file.
